kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Piston Cup (KHP)
The Piston Cup 'is a racing tournament in Radiator Springs Kingdom Hearts Pixar. It consists of three international races throughout Carborator County which lead to the final confrontation with ''Chick Hicks. Upon completion the original winner the king claims the Dinoco reprensentation while Hicks upon destruction leaves the Piston Cup to Lightning McQueen. Participants The following racers of the three Piston Cup tournaments *''Lightning McQueen-'' a skilled rookie red racer who runs rings around the competition and possesses incredible speed and agility *''Sora-'' Participant in reprensentation of Lightning McQueen who possesses the keyblade and acceleration *''Donald Duck-'' Participant in reprensentation of Lightning McQueen who possesses the magician's staff and angry revv power *''Chick Hicks- ''the runner up mr. green who strikes through the other races with bended rules and vast speed *''Goofy- ''Participant in representation of Lightning McQueen who possesses the knight's shield and loyal catch up power *''King- ''The first finishing Dinoco representative fifth year in a row who races fast on the power of support *''Other Racers- ''Vast collection of speed and movement accurate racers who driver fairly and quick *''Heartless- ''the hot rod and other vehicle heartless who speed unnaturally fast through the circuit and attack opposing racers without reason *''Truckers-'' the large four wheeled trucks of Midnight Melodrome who land upon their opposing racers Tournaments #Los Angelas Speedway Race: The first race upon Lighning McQueen's return to racing done along with Sora, Donald and Goofy in order to defeat Chick Hicks. #Midnight Melodrome Tournament: The second following race held in the old melodrome near Radiator Springs where the truckers enter and Sora, Donald, McQueen and Goofy compete again to expose Hicks #California Circuit Race: The third and final race determining the winner of the Piston Cup and attention of Dinoco. Sora, Donald, McQueen and Goofy enter in order to ensure they win first place to make Hicks infuriated with rage so that his commanded heartless overtake him Story Kingdom Hearts PIXAR The Piston Cup tournament is entered by Sora, Donald, Lightning McQueen and Goofy upon saving Radiator Springs from the heartless commanded by rival racer Chick Hicks. Sora, McQueen, Donald and Goofy enter to win the Piston Cup to infuriate Hicks so that his heart opens fully to the anger which will lead to his heart's darkness, in hope the heartless will consume and ensure Radiator Springs will be safe from Maleficent. Each race won where the group overtakes Hicks infuriates him even more the point of the next race having more dangerous obstacles such as sabotaging heartless. Two Races of three completed in second or first ensures a clear so that the group combats Hicks in a final confrontation which upon completion leads to the locking of the world's keyhole. The first race is unlocked only if the keyholes of Montropolis and Ant Island have been sealed and if the heartless attack upon Radiator Springs' main town is cleared. The second following race is only available if the Mad Machine heartless has been destroyed. And the final third race is only available if the Frank Heartless and Piston Cup Heartless challenges are complete. Chick Hicks upon defeat unlocks all the races for further use and the full journal entry. Strategy Racing requires more then the simple drive and accelerate buttons as many of the other racers and competing Heartless are immensley fast even for McQueen. Simply use the reaction commands and special abilities when approtiate while in acceleration to ensure one of three main places: First, Second and Third. You need to have come first or second in two of three tournament races to continue on with a clear or first in all three to continue on with a level up. Heartless *Shadow Racer *Pot Spinner *Hot Rods *Black Drive *Nitro *X *Wheelie *Burmuda Spin *Accelerate *Speed On *Turbo *Whiter Somebodies Chick Hicks Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki.jpg|link=Chick Hicks Lightning McQueen Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki.jpg|link=Lightning McQueen Journal Entries *Piston Cup The world's largest racing tournament seperated into three central races scattered throughout Carborator County. McQueen revealed himself to be a rookie racer of the tournament who ended in a draw alongside rival Chick Hicks and first place King. Sora, Donald, McQueen and Goofy entered and finished the tournament in the place above Hicks forcing out the darkness in his heart. The three races included: the Los Angelas International Speedway, Midnight Melodrome Tournament and California Circuit Final Race The Piston Cup proved to be more then an old cup in "Cars"(2005) Origin Trivia''' Category:Events Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR